


drag up your life

by zayndotcom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drag Queens, M/M, and yugyeom's a baby gay, and yugyeom's panicked gay reaction, bambam's a drag queen, featuring: bambam's legs in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: “that was the most amazing thing i have ever seen and i know i'm only twenty-one but i want to ask for bambi's hand in marriage like yesterday.”there's a laugh from above him, airy and soft, causing him to freeze. youngjae looks like he's trying not to scream.“at least take me out to dinner first, then we can talk marriage.”baby gays at drag night: yugbam edition





	drag up your life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emidegrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/gifts).



> the prompt was basically write anything i want and this is what happens when you give me too much freedom skdjjdjds 
> 
> emidegrey i hope you like your gift!!! also thank you yasmin for holding my hand, listening to me complain while writing this, and being the Love of My Life you're the best i love u 🥺

“now that you're a freshly born gay, it's time for you to hit the clubs.”  

 

yugyeom had been slightly concerned earlier on in the day  when youngjae had burst into his apartment and started tearing through his closet, yelling at him to cake on the sluttiest sexiest makeup his limited skills were capable of. so this finally explains why youngjae forced him into his “i’m Fuckable” jeans and “why did i even bother to button my shirt if the buttons start this low?” sheer shirt.

 

“freshly born? hyung, you're honestly a creep,” yugyeom whines.

 

he doesn’t know why everyone's making such a big deal out of this, all of his friends were already gay! adding another homo to the equation shouldn’t be a cause for celebration.

 

“what?” youngjae gasps, offended, “you are freshly born! my lil gay baby only came out two weeks ago.”

 

yugyeom pouts, rolling his eyes a little, “you've known i was gay since i was 16, hyung.”

 

“that doesn't count, you weren't fully out,” youngjae defends. “stop complaining and just let me enjoy this.”

 

“feels like you're enjoying this a little bit too much,” yugyeom mumbles under his breath.

 

for a night that is supposed to be about him, he feels like everyone else is getting way more fun out of it that he is. as much as he likes clubbing, the semester has just finished and yugyeom could really use a nap after the hell week finals was.

 

youngjae hits him upside the head. yugyeom whines some more.

 

“shut up, brat. anyway we're meeting jackson and mark at the club,”

 

this gets yugyeom’s interest, “ohh,” he sings, “mark is going, is he?”

 

“don’t you dare say anything,” youngjae hisses, but the blush on his cheeks gives him away.

 

yugyeom is definitely not going to let his own personal fun for the night go, not when youngjae was the one to drag him out in the first place.

 

“is this mark perhaps the same one as ‘oh my god i just fucked the hottest guy, i know it was supposed to be a one night stand but could i maybe please marry his asshole’ mark?”

“you can’t use that against me!” youngjae cries, hitting yugyeom again who cackles, “i was drunk.”

 

yugyeom just jeers mockingly, only stopping when it looks like youngjae is about to push him into the oncoming traffic.

 

“are the other hyungs coming?”

 

“jaebum and jinyoung? nah, they're dry shites. apparently it's ‘illegal to go out on a Wednesday night,’ fucking old farts.” youngjae rolls his eyes. “they're probably staying in and doing old man stuff, like reading and watching the news.”

 

yugyeom laughs and doesn't comment further because youngjae is one hundred percent correct, “why _are_ we going out on a Wednesday, no one likes going out midweek, it's a sin.”

 

youngjae grins evilly and yugyeom swallows, suddenly beginning to regret his decision to go out.

 

“it's drag night.”

  
  
  


the place youngjae leads him to is out of sight and seemingly abandoned, and yugyeom is feeling pretty unsure of the situation as he follows youngjae down an alleyway which seems like the perfect place for someone to jump out and mug them.

 

“hyung, if you wanted to murder me couldn't you have done it in the comfort of our own home. i don't wanna die in a creepy alley.”

 

youngjae scoffs, “it would be linked back to me too quickly if i murdered you at home.”

 

yugyeom blinks and youngjae starts laughing, “i mean, of course i didn't take you out here to be murdered. stop complaining and just follow me.”

 

yugyeom doesn't feel comforted by that, but he doesn't have time to question it because youngjae's knocking on a door that yugyeom hadn't even noticed there and is being dragged inside.

 

“oh,” yugyeom says once they're inside.

 

turns out on the outside this place looks likes an abandoned building suitable only for stabbings but inside it's a gay paradise, or that's what yugyeom feels as he takes in the, what has to be, hundreds of rainbow flags. he's never seen so many pride flags in his life, can't even think of a time where he's seen _one_ out in public and not to sound like a sap but he's feeling pretty accepted right now.

 

he's grinning, happy and wide, before he can catch himself and youngjae pretends to wipe a tear from his eye, “it's always beautiful to watch a freshly born gay experience a purely queer space for the first time.”

 

yugyeom is too giddy right now to yell at youngjae for the 'freshly born’ remark, nodding along to the music as youngjae pulls him further into the bar.

 

“hey! you got here just in time,” jackson yells, throwing himself on yugyeom, who startles at the sudden attack. youngjae laughs loud in his ear as if yugyeom didn't notice him also jumping. “bambi's stage is about to begin.”

 

“bambi?” yugyeom asks but is ignored.

 

youngjae slides up to mark, who's nursing a drink at the table him and jackson must have been sitting at before jackson decided to pounce. “hey mark.”

 

“youngjae-yah,” mark says in greeting, glancing up at him and blushing slightly.

 

yugyeom pretends to vomit while jackson wags his eyebrows suggestively, throwing out some crude hand gestures.

 

cheers from around the bar cut youngjae's retort off and yugyeom can see an MC on the stage, but has apparently missed the introductions.

 

he leans over to whisper to jackson, “hyung what's going on?”

 

“you'll see,” jackson smirks, which isn't helpful at all.

 

“welcome to the stage,” the MC yells, voice booming considering he's yelling into a microphone, “bambi!”

 

the lights go down and the noise levels in the bar rise, youngjae and jackson loudest of them all as they jump to their feet. yugyeom cranes his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of the stage and he does it just in time to see the curtains burst open.

 

music blasts through the speakers and two shirtless men roll out a box, but the shirtless men aren't what catch yugyeom's attention- oh no, it's the person who's perched on top of the box.

 

legs, is all yugyeom can register at first, legs that seem to go on for days and come to an end where the feet are strapped into what looks to be at least six inch platform heels. yugyeom knows he must look like a fool, his mouth has been wide open ever since the curtains dropped, but he can't help it there's just so much _skin_ (golden, gorgeous, and yugyeom feels a little creepy for thinking it but _soft_ looking skin) on display and his single brain cell has completely stopped working.

 

somewhere in the back of yugyeom's mind, he can recognise the music and choreography as being gashina by sunmi but he's too busy gaping at the stage to properly take it in. his eyes travel up the long _long_ legs- he almost chokes when all he sees is a lacy bra and panties combo, before his eyes reach who must be bambi's face and he all but dies again.

 

yugyeom's no make up expert but he thinks this might be the best fucking mug he's ever seen in his life. bambi has thick lips, red and glossy and every time the gloss catches the light yugyeom feels a little bit of his soul flying away, a cute button nose (yugyeom is apparently attracted to noses now), and heavy, dark eye shadow. her stare is sultry and devastating as she looks into the crowd, piercing blue eyes that _have_ to be contacts as she takes breaks from her perfectly timed choreography to bend down and collect tips.

 

yugyeom was sure he didn't have a hair fetish when he walked into the bar but he's definitely leaving with one and bambi's wig is to blame. it's long, hitting her ass long, and black and shiny and every time she flips her hair definitely makes yugyeom overwhelmed, he finally understand what one direction meant because he is _feeling_ things.

 

yugyeom isn't sure how many songs bambi performs because he's not even sure if he can truly be considered present on this plane of existence currently. (though he does remember a truly soul destroying number bambi did where she pulled out a body chain and jumped up on a pole to miss A’s _hush_ that will definitely haunt him later on.) it's just him and mark left at the table, youngjae and jackson long gone to push their way through the crowd to throw tips on the stage, and yugyeom watches, completely numb but also feeling too many things to decipher as bambi collects the last of her tips, blows a kiss into the crowd, and struts off the stage.

 

“wow,” he says to no one.

 

mark takes one look at him and shakes his head, sighing, “she's got you too.”

 

yugyeom can only sink further into his seat in response.

 

jackson and youngjae emerge from the crowd, flushed and hanging off of each other.

 

“i love bambi so much!” jackson yells in mark's ear when they reach the table.

 

youngjae is nodding in agreement before catching sight of yugyeom and cackling, “he's got the ‘ _i just witnessed bambi for the first time_ ’ daze in his eyes. i knew he would be a goner but it didn't think it would happen this fast.”

 

“i told you this would happen,” mark laughs, hitting youngjae's arm lightly causing the other to flush. disgusting.

 

or well, yugyeom would be disgusted if he could think about anything other than neverending legs in platform heels. _legs_.

 

“that was the most amazing thing i have ever seen and i know i'm twenty-one but i want to ask for bambi's hand in marriage like yesterday.”

 

there's a laugh from above him, airy and soft, causing him to freeze. youngjae looks like he's trying not to scream.

 

“at least take me out to dinner first, then we can talk marriage.”

 

yugyeom slowly turns around in his chair and _holy fuck it's bambi who yugyeom just admitted he wanted to marry like five seconds ago oh shit._

 

yugyeom's lower lip trembles, “... y-you're so tall.”

 

even though yugyeom is mortified by his pathetic response he can't help but notice how right he is. bambi towers over yugyeom while he's sitting down, and he certain that if he were to stand up she'd still be a head taller than him. bambi's wearing a long, basically see through robe now, a parody of modesty because yugyeom can still clearly see her stage outfit underneath it. she's tied the strap on the robe in a cute little bow around where her slim waist dips in and if yugyeom looks at her for any longer his heart might just fall right out of his ass.

 

bambi smiles wide, fluttering her frankly terrifyingly long eyelashes at him, “and you're cute.”

 

will yugyeom ever catch a break, or is he destined to be sent to his early grave tonight.

 

“hey, what about me? you never call me cute, bambi,” youngjae's voice breaks them out of the weird staring contest that had been happening.

 

yugyeom is mildly relieved because as nice as it is too have bambi's full attention on him, he also thinks he might crumble if bambi were too look at him too long.

 

“you know you're cute, youngjae-hyung,” bambi waves her hand and wait- what? hyung? do bambi and youngjae know each other?, “oh wait, i mean youngjae-oppa.”

 

yugyeom's pretty sure his heart has stopped beating. he's never coming to a gay bar again, he's learning way too many things about his preferences that he'd rather be ignorant to.

 

youngjae gags and bambi laughs before she turns her attention back on yugyeom, “hyung was actually telling me that you and i get the same bus line home, maybe you should stick around and we can keep each other company?”

 

yugyeom chokes and silently thanks youngjae in his head because he's clearly being _set up_ but for once it isn't a disaster. “maybe i should,” he eventually coughs out, “s'not like youngjae will be escorting me home tonight, anyway,” he sends a significant look at mark who rolls his eyes.

 

bambi winks, “see you then.”

 

she hangs around their table for a while, giggling with youngjae and joking with jackson. yugyeom finds out that she befriended youngjae and jackson after the first time they came and made fools of themselves while watching her performed. he also learns that not only do they share mutual friends and the same bus line, but they also go to the same university.

 

yugyeom's already halfway in love with bambi by the time another intimidatingly tall and beautiful queen taps bambi on the shoulder, asking her help for some sort of corset crisis backstage. bambi blows them all a kiss, before linking arms with the queen yugyeom never got the name of and off they go.

 

“how are you so whipped already?” youngjae says in disbelief as yugyeom watches bambi disappear in the crowd.

 

“shut up, this is your fault,” yugyeom sighs and youngjae can't argue that.

  
  


the night goes on, yugyeom catching glimpses of bambi in the crowd as she charms them all. every time they catch eyes she'll wink and no matter how hard he tries yugyeom flushes every time. he dances with jackson on the dance floor, does shots with mark at the bar, and tries to ignore youngjae's suggestive looks, all while actively seeking bambi out in the crowd.

 

eventually the bar begins to clear out, mark and youngjae bail on him, wrapped around each other like yugyeom had predicted they would be, youngjae calling out, “don't do anything i wouldn't do” as they leave. jackson is pulled away by the queen that had asked for bambi earlier, she's giggling now, flashing dimples at them as she links arms with jackson. yugyeom tries not to laugh when jackson only barely reaches her shoulder when standing next to her.

 

jackson throws a wave over his shoulder as he's pulled away and yugyeom's feeling a little abandoned until bambi appears in front of him.

 

“i just need to de-drag, meet me outside in like 10?” she says.

 

yugyeom was already nervous about being Alone alone with bambi, but now with the prospect of seeing her _out_ of drag suddenly thrown at him the nerves flare up even more.

 

he nods, smiling shakily at her and she grins, pats his cheeks and skips away- an awe-worthy feat considering the height of her heels.

 

yugyeom shoves his hands into his thin pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels as he waits for bambi to show up. he's not sure if he'll even recognise her out of drag and he's now slightly panicking about that but a tap on his shoulder pull him out of it and he turns around.

 

“hiya.”

 

yugyeom gapes.

 

if bambi in drag is a heart-stopping sight then bambi _out_ of drag is a flat line for him.

 

“i feel like i should reintroduce myself, considering i'm technically not really bambi anymore. so hi, i'm bambam,” bambam says, holding out his hand like he isn't totally ruining yugyeom's life with his sleeveless shirt and eyeliner stained eyes and swollen lips and messy hair.

 

yugyeom grabs bambam's hand with his hopefully not sweaty hand, “yugyeom,” he manages to choke out.

 

neither of them make an effort to actually _shake_ hands so they're standing there, staring at one another with their hands clasped in front of them. it feels like nothing is going to break them out of the moment but eventually bambam grins, squeezes yugyeom's hand and drops it in favour of looping their arms together.

 

he starts leading them in the direction of the bus stop, “so, yugyeom-ah, i hear you're a dance major?”

 

and that's how it all starts.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> everyone say thank you bat for setting up this fic exchange!!!!
> 
> follow me on twitter @ jaebumisbald where i miss got7 or on Tumblr @jaebald where i sometimes talk about writing but mostly miss got7


End file.
